Onyx
by Kennedy K
Summary: about 2 spartan II's that have been trapped inside of Onyx. The first Chapter is ABOUT the characters. the rest is what I think should/will happen at the end of the book Ghosts of Onyx. please read and review, it helps if you have read the halo books :
1. New Characters

Spartan II--025

Katherine K.

KK25 or Kat

Spunky young Spartan who doesn't mind getting a little wet or dirty. One of the fastest, one of the most daring (can unset a grenade a few seconds before blowing), convinced the "kidnapper" that took her to go and train as a Spartan to bring her brother Chris, who was two and a half years younger. They never separate. Doesn't really enjoy being in the war.

Spartan-030

Christopher E.

Smart-Alec Chris Elis (ACE)

Courageous young Spartan, youngest in the Spartan II program. Supporting of his sister who brought him along to train to be a Spartan II. One of the strongest and toughest, protective of his slightly shorter older sister. Was on a team with his sister and Linda during training. Unlike his sister, he had always wanted to participate in some part of the war. Never actually remembers their parents.

Covenant Shipmistress

Elita Promesa

Young Elite that escaped Truth, and found Onyx. Her red armor makes her stand out in a crowd, or anywhere. She was one of the first Sangheili Shipmistresses for the Coventant. Her ancestors had been to Earth in the time of the old Languages (Spanish, French, etc.), and they developed a Spanish accent. Befriends Katherine and Chris.

Guilty Spark 345

Hope

When 345 was made, all of the others called her Hope, because she had tons of new updates that were being tested, on her. When she found Katherine and Chris, she brought them to the safest place. There, she kept them until Elita came, and together they figured out how to open the cryro pods.

First mission as real Spartans (capturing and destroying a rebel base), Katherine and Chris were captured and put into cryo-freeze. Thirty years later, the monitor named Guilty Spark 345 (Nick-Named Hope) got them out of the cryo-tubes. They hadn't aged, so it was still thirteen year old Katherine and eleven year old Chris. The monitor had taken them to the inner core of an artificial planet named Onyx. Six months later, a team of Spartans (II and III) along with a Doctor Halsey and CPO Mendez arrived. There was no escape from Onyx. Or was there?


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**November 4, 2552**

**Unknown area inside of Onyx**

As Kelly welcomes the Spartan III's to Blue Team, Fred makes sure I am okay.

"We'll be back within a few hours. Stay with Mendez."

CPO (chief petty officer) Mendez and I were the only non-Spartans in the group, and while the Spartans were checking out our surroundings, I was going to figure out how the heck we were gonna get out of Onyx. Being trapped inside the core wasn't the best thing in the galaxy. The forerunners, a group of no longer existing aliens that disappeared a long time ago, had made a way that Onyx only had one entrance.

The forerunners had built artificial worlds, and all but one were or are rings called Halos. But the one that actually resembled a real planet was Onyx, were I was currently trying to get my laptop to access the forerunner technologies.

On the outside of the core, looking at it in the middle of Onyx, it was only about three meters in diameter. But on the inside, the land stretched for hundreds of thousands of kilometers.

I was the one who had come up with the Spartan program, developing the operation and armor. I was also the one who had gone and picked out our candidates.

CPO Mendez was the head trainer of the Spartan II's and was assistant trainer of the Spartan III's. Their trainer was Kurt, a Spartan II that had gone MIA about twenty years ago. He had died to keep the covenant from getting into here.

Blue team is still deciding which way to go, even though one Spartan, Mark, has already gone ahead. It has been ten minutes, and I was getting annoyed at their presence.

In the corner of my eye, I see the bushes nearby move. There was no wind, and Mendez saw it too. Lucy, one of the two oldest Spartan III's, saw the bush move. She started elbowing Tom, the other oldest Spartan III, and points at the bushes. He looks at them for a few minutes then turns back to the conversation. Lucy still looks at them, then finally turns away. I go back to my work, and glance at Mendez every once and awhile to see if he was still looking. His gaze never leaves the bushes.

Not to long after, the bushes jerk as a human leaps out of the bushes and makes a dash towards Mendez. I stand up, knocking my laptop to the ground as Kelly and Fred turn and fire their battle rifles at the person. Another leaps out after the first and shields Mendez and the first person from being hit by Kelly and Fred's bullets. I could tell they were Spartans, the only siblings in the project, and that the first was a boy, a bit taller than the second, while the seconds hair was quit a bit longer than the firsts black haired buzz cut. The girl Spartan was wearing torn grey sweat pants and a gray-white tank-top, the boy in even more torn pants and a white t-shirt.

A split second after landing in front of her brother and Mendez, the girl plucked Kelly and Fred's bullets right out of the air, one held in each hand.

"Chris, you and Mendez alright?" the girl asked, her dirty blonde waves of hair swirling as she pivoted to face them.

"Yeah, thanks Kathrine," he answered, now next to Mendez.

"Now Kelly and Fred," Katherine turned towards Blue team and the two who had just shot at her brother, "you two wouldn't want to go hurting your old teammates, now would you?

_**If you leave a review, then NO FLAMES!!! And yes, more is coming soon!!!**_


	3. Chapter 1: Shipmistress

**Chapter One: Shipmistress**

"Katherine? But-but you guys, your dead!" Katherine heard a growl, but no one else did.

"Not exactly." She told them.

"But, we saw you! We saw you get-"

"Don't say it, Fred. You DON'T want to say it." Chris whispered.

"Why?"

"Well, why you guys have been fighting the Covenant, lets just say we made a few friends that you probably wouldn't agree with. Hope, come here please." A monitor rose from the bushes.

"Welcome, friends of Katherine and Christopher," it said.

"You!" Linda pointed her sniper riffle at it.

"Don't! She's nice, unlike Sparky."

"You know about Sparky? I'm guessing _she _told you about her," Ash, one of the Spartan III's jerked his gun towards Hope.

"Of course I did," she turned, as if cocking her head, "Sparky is my older 'sister.'"

"Right. Hey, has anyone seen Mark?" Kelly asked. As if to answer her, a shout and the sound of a firing gun went off behind them.

"Ah, sounds like Elita found your Mark," Hope told them.

"Who is Elita?" Tom asked.

"She would be our other friend that we mentioned. Come on. We will come back for the Cryro Pods later. Hope, go on ahead and tell Elita not to hurt Mark," Katherine said.

Lucy, not able to talk, signed to Tom. He turned to her, and said, "You know, now that I think about it, your right. Elita does sound a lot like elite."

"You have no idea how right you are," Chris whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Elita? Are you there?"

It was about an hour later. Chris had taken the Spartan III's and all the Spartan II's but Fred, Kelly and Linda--who had gone with Katherine to find Mark--back to a camp they had set up.

"Sí, Katherine, estoy aquí."

"Elita, por favor hable Inglés."

"Sorry, is there guests? This one could have just asked me to speak English, then he probably wouldn't be as scared." Elita came out from behind a large oak that had hidden her completely. The three Spartans who had never seen her before gaped. They had met Elites before, but this was one like no other. Her Shipmistresses' armor was polished, and her helmet had gold on the sides.

"Excuse me, but it is rude to stare. Oh, and I am being rude myself, sorry. I am Elita Promesa," she told them, her voice thick with a Spanish accent.

"S-ssorry. We've met Shipmasters before, but never a Shipmistress."

"I know. I am one of the few. But I despise Truth. And not just because it took him way to long to let me join, but because he shall ruin the universe."

Hope came out from behind another tree, Mark following warily. When he saw his fellow Spartans, he ran over to join them.

"I am sorry that I gave you a scare," Elita told him, "its just that I have not seen others since Katherine and Chris arrived, or, actually, since we freed them."

Mark then realized Katherine was standing there. She smiled at him, one of those don't worry, it will be all right.

"Lets get back to camp. It's almost time to eat, then we can all see the sunset in an hour."

"But its only four thirty! How can it set so early?"

"I don't know. It rises around 5 every morning. Just be thankful, it has never snowed here, and there is plenty of food, thanks to Hope," Katherine told them.

"You hunt?" Fred asked the monitor.

"No, bring food, from out of here. I can travel anywhere I want. And don't ask me to carry you out. It won't work."

* * *

**Please leave Reveiws, BUT NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoy. More coming soon!**


End file.
